


Harmonise

by LtLime23



Series: Perfect 100's [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 100 word challenge, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLime23/pseuds/LtLime23
Summary: MEFFW Perfect 100 ChallengePrompt: Heartbeat





	Harmonise

The gravity Sam created pulled at Shepard’s edges, she gripped the balustrade behind her a little harder.

Shepard silently pleaded for Sam to walk away, to save her from herself, but still she kept coming. Too close, painfully close. 

“I shouldn’t be here” Shepard whispered, she didn’t move.  
“Kaidan, yeah, you said.” Sam’s voice was all purr and seduction, “tell me Commander” the title dripped with wanting, Shepard swallowed, “does he make you unravel like this? Do your heartbeats and sighs harmonise?”

Shepard looked at those lips, slightly parted, millimetres from hers, she closed her eyes.

“I thought not.”


End file.
